


Inch by Inch

by TotalFanFreak



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bets, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jet - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, falling asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalFanFreak/pseuds/TotalFanFreak
Summary: Spencer Reid is exhausted enough so that he has no idea that he is falling closer on top of you inch by inch.





	

**[I got a request! Actually I got two requests in the same day, I couldn’t believe it. I’ll be working on the other one next, and I, ugh, I just hope their good. I picture it in my head and I can see it but I don’t know….But enjoy!]**

“ – and after that he just wouldn’t stop laughing. I swear those boys are crazy, they have to get it from Will’s side of the family.”

You laughed, watching the screen of JJ’s phone as she showed a video of Henry making silly faces at Michael; the little toddler waving his chubby arms and squealing in delight with each contortion.

“It’s so adorable, Henry was made to be a big brother. Thinking about having another one soon? Maybe a little girl this time so Garcia and I have someone to dress up and have tea parties with finally?”

You and Garcia had talked about that while JJ was pregnant with Michael. Both of you fantasizing over the clothes and toys you could buy for a baby girl. But with the bulge of shock coming from JJ’s eyes you knew that possibility was a ways away.

“I think I’m good for right now on the baby front. Maybe you two could just dress up each other. Right Spence?”

“Hmmm?”

Glancing over next to you, Spencer blinked his eyes blearily. “Have you slept at all during this case?”

Child abductions had been happening in a small area of Wisconsin, and with no similarities between victims, Spencer had been the one to piece together that though they had no physical similarities, the children were all on the same medication. Leading them to the unsub which was the doctor that had prescribed them. But during that time you doubted the genius had used his bed even once, now beginning to nod in and out on the jet.

“I slept some. Just really tired now that it’s over.”

“Want a blanket?”

“No, no I’m good, thanks.”

JJ’s eyes crinkled. “Well, you need to be a little careful there, Spence, with the way you’re swaying you’re going to bop into Y/N’s skull.”

“Oh, hush, he’s fine. Go back to sleep, Spencer.”

“Hmm?”

“Oh, he’s gone.”

You laughed. “I’d say so. Hey, pass me some of those Cheetos.”

“You have three steps to the kitchen, get your own.”

“Don’t be like that, JJ, I always share with you. I’m only asking for a few – oh.”

During your debacle Spencer had decided to face plant onto your shoulder, and like JJ had predicted the thud of his skull had sent a sharp signal of pain up to you.

 

“How did he not wake up from that?”

“I have no clue. Should we wake him?”

You shook your head. “No harm in letting him lay there. Kind of feels nice if you discount the bruise I’ll have tomorrow.”

With that the two of you carried on your conversation, sneaking a few Cheetos from JJ’s bag while discussing where the next team dinner should be. Until you felt a Spencer moving next to you, in almost slow motion you watched as Spencer begin curling up against you, his body moving in closer to you.

“Uh…”

“Want to move him now?”

Honestly, you didn’t. His chest pressed alongside your arm, his breath a millimeter from your ear, you could even feel his lips moving near it though nothing intelligible could be heard. He was warm, and he smelled nice, his hair somehow smelled spicy, woodsy.

_Cinnamon. How the hell did he get his hair to smell like cinnamon?_

Not unless one of the baristas attacked him with one of their seasonal flavors, it didn’t seem logical. But it fit him. It was nice and though JJ’s eyes stared at you in an incredulous amusement you pretended like nothing was out of the ordinary.

“So, I was thinking we’d spend Christmas Eve with the team and Christmas day with –“

And again, Spencer’s spastic motion cut you off. But this time…

“Oooh, I see Pretty Ricky copping a feel over there.”

Great, now Morgan knew what was going on. You huffed, carefully moving Spencer’s hand away from your chest only to have him flop it back in your lap.

“I think he like’s you, your body is like a magnet to him.”

_Damn you and your baritone chuckle, Morgan._

JJ was covering her mouth to hide her smile. “I don’t think he’d be offended if you woke him.”

Before you could answer the hand began to shift and squeeze, tugging you closer to him.

“Hmmm, Y/N.”

With Morgan’s laughter the rest of the everyone’s attention was drawn to you, and you had no idea what to do.

“Tell you what Y/N, if you can last with him on you like that I’ll give you fifty bucks.”

_Well, thanks Emily._

You still wouldn’t move him, not even out of liking it now. It was more of a point to make. It didn’t bother you, but them thinking it bothered you, bothered you. By the time you were getting ready to land Spencer had folded himself nearly across your lap, his face pressed into the thin fabric of your shirt, which you could feel a small wetness from what you guessed was him drooling. His arms encircled your waist fully now while one of his legs had tangled with yours. In short, the two of you looked like a mutant pretzel.

“Pretty Boy! Rise and shine! Come greet us and look at the mess you’re in.”

The yelling and the jolt of the jet making contact with the ground was enough to get Spencer to open his eyes. Blinking slowly before becoming large when he realized his position.

“Sleep well, Spence?”

The jeers were enough to get you to roll your eyes, as you patted Spencer’s knee in attempt to tell him it was all right. Everyone filing out before the two of you.

“I guess, you won, Y/N.”

You glared up at Emily as she tossed a fifty in your lap. With the two of you remaining Spencer fidgeted with his hands as he looked to you.

“What did you win?”

“Not waking you up while you did your yoga poses on me.”

“I’m sorry, Y/N. Are you mad at me?”

“Not really. Though you do get that they’re going to find out about us pretty soon now.”

“Probably, is that a bad thing?”

“No, I don’t think so, I just wanted to tell them in a better way than you slobbering on me.”

“I do not –“

Giving him a pointed look his mouth clapped shut. “Fine, I just, I can’t help it, you know? Whenever you’re next to me, my body knows somehow that you’re near and wants to be close to you.”

Giving his cheek a kiss, you wrapped your arms around your boyfriend’s neck. “My body likes your body close, it’s the reason I didn’t throw you off.”


End file.
